Concept of autonomous vehicles used to be a subject of science fiction, but now it has become a reality. The supporters of the autonomous vehicles insist that reduction in accidents, improved emission compliance and reduction in traffic may be expected once the autonomous vehicles becomes a common sight. However, dynamic nature of road conditions may create difficulties in smooth running of the autonomous vehicles. The road conditions may be influenced by accidents, humps, speed bumps and potholes. In rural areas, especially, the road conditions are deplorable. Hence, there arises a need to accurately determine information regarding the road conditions in a timely manner.
For the autonomous vehicles, simply receiving correct information regarding the road conditions is not enough. Navigation of the autonomous vehicle needs to be controlled depending on a determined distance of the autonomous vehicle from an obstruction on a road. If instead, the autonomous vehicles move with a constant speed without taking into account the road conditions, then, road accidents, user discomfort and reduction of vehicle life may ensue.
Present technology for determining the distance of the autonomous vehicle from the obstruction is through LIDAR (Light Detection and Ranging). LIDAR technology can determine the distance by identifying a time taken by a laser beam to collide with the obstruction and rebound back to the LIDAR. However, the LIDAR technology is very expensive.